An Angels Carol
by Dawns Eternal Twilight
Summary: Think a Christmas Carol but DN Angel style! Rated t for safty. One-shot


An Angles Carol

Hey everyone!! Dawn here to give you another fantastic fic! *looks over at what I just wrote* Ok scratch that I'm here to give you guys another one of the insane ideas that have popped into my head, I can't promise how 'fantastic' it will turn out… This one started with celebrating my b-day, we went to see a live version of A Christmas Carol and well my mind did some wandering during it…This took me longer to finish than originally planed but I did it! And got it out before Old Saint Nick came too!

I'm dedicating this fic to FireFlower19 I hope you love it! Merry Christmas!!

Disclaimer: I don't own DNA or A Christmas Carol

A young man with spiky brown hair sat at a small table humming O Silent Night to himself as he worked. He was writing inside of a leather bound book.

"Will you stop that infernal humming!!" the man beside him growled as he slammed his fist into the table, the young man had long golden hair that was pulled back into a ponytail there was one loose strand of hair that hung gracefully across his face.

"I'm sorry Mr. Krad, it was only humming…" the other man said.

"You we're humming one of those…those Christmas carols." Krad snapped, his golden eyes glared fiercely, "You know what I think of those songs Niwa."

Kosuke was spared having to reply as the door flew open and two figures walked through. As they walked in snow flew in with them and the smaller of the two hastily closed the door behind them.

The taller one pulled back his hood to revile short messy brownish hair and brownish crimson eyes (tell me if I got his appearance wrong, its suppose to be Argentine). He smiled at the two in the room, his smile was small and a little shy.

The smaller one, a girl, had short whitish grey hair and a bright face, she smiled widely, "Hello and Merry Christmas, I'm Towa and this is Argentine, is either of you Krad?" she asked.

"Merry Christmas to you as well, I'm Kosuke and that grouchy fellow over there is Krad." Kosuke smiled.

Towa and Argentine moved towards Krad, "We would like to know if in this time of giving you would like to make a donation to our cause. We're collecting money for the poor and needy who don't even have enough to live on let alone have Christmas this year." Argentine asked quietly.

Krad's eyes narrowed at the statement and he stood up in a fluid motion, "Tell me, Argentine was it, are there any poor houses?" he asked.

"Well yes sir but…" Argentine answered.

"And factories? Do we have any of those?" Krad asked advancing upon the poor boy.

"Yes but if I may say…" Argentine tried to get out as he was backing away from the menacing figure, he had to stop when his back touched the wall.

Krad was right in front of Argentine now, "Then let them go there." He said, "Much of my precious gold goes to their upkeep and I don't see why I should have to give any more out because those people cant seem to leave there houses." He said quietly.

Argentine flinched, it would have been better if Krad had yelled at him, but the way he had said it troubled the boy.

The anger on Towa's face was barely masked as she stomped over to Argentine and grabbed his wrist, "Come on, it's obvious this man is just an old Scrooge." She said as she pulled her partner out of the building.

Krad glared after them, "If you think me such an old Scrooge then BAH HUMBUG!" he called after them. He shot one final glare at the door as it slammed shut then returned to his seat and continued counting the money on the desk before him.

He wasn't at it for long when there was a nock at the door and it opened gently. A young man walked in, he was wearing all black and had on a matching cloak and hat. He pulled the hat off to revile striking violet hair with eyes to match, "Merry Christmas!" he said cheerfully.

Kosuke perked up at the sight of the stranger, "And Merry Christmas to you to Mr. Dark." He smiled.

"Its good to see you Kosuke, how's the family?" he asked.

"Were keeping afloat." Kosuke answered.

"Good." Dark turned to Krad, "Why the long face uncle? Its Christmas, you should be joyful!" he said.

"Bah humbug." Krad replied.

Dark laughed, "Are you playing the scrooge now? You certainly do fit the part well." He remarked.

Krad growled, "Are you only here to mock me or do you have some other reason to be wasting my valuable time?" he asked.

"I've only come to invite you to share dinner with me and my family on Christmas day, after all you are family and Rika can cook a turkey like no other." He said.

"I'm sure she can, but I will be spending Christmas day with myself thank you." Krad snapped, "Now will you please leave me to my business?"

Dark rolled his eyes, "You really are turning into an old scrooge, you had better watch out or you may start seeing ghosts." He said, "I will let myself out of your hair, Merry Christmas again." He said leaving.

It was getting late and Krad realized it. He turned to Kosuke, "And I suppose you will want Christmas day off as well?" he asked.

"Yes sir I would." Kosuke answered.

Krad sighed, there was no getting around this Christmas thing… "Fine but I expect you here all the earlier the next day." He said.

"Thank you sir." Kosuke smiled wide. He got up from his desk and went over to Krad and shook his hand.

"Be off with you, before I change my mind." Krad said.

Kosuke turned away only to turn back again, "Umm Mr. Krad…" he said holding out his hand.

Krad sighed again, and lifted up four coins off his desk and placed them into the outstretched hand.

"Thank you again, and Merry Christmas to you." Kosuke said and hurried out the door.

Krad packed up his things and locked up the shop. It was a short walk from the store to his home and he hurried there to be out of the cold.

He fumbled with his keys and finally found the right one he looked up to open the door and jumped back startled, there was a face on his door knocker…it looked so familiar.

He blinked rapidly and shook his head, when he looked back the doorknocker was back to normal.

He moved slowly back towards the door and opened it. He hurried inside and locked the door again.

When he got inside he took off his heavy coat and placed it on the coat rack by the door, then he headed into his dreary little kitchen for some dinner.

He pulled out a pan and started up his old stove. After a few tries he got it to light and he placed the pan on top of the flame, then he mixed porridge into it and got to cooking.

After the food was done Krad took it up to his room munching on it contentedly. He set it down and pulled open his wardrobe to find his nightclothes. Just as he did though the flame in his room started to flicker and the room got an eerie green glow to it.

"_Kraaaddd…" _a ghostly voice came from somewhere in the room.

Krad jumped back suddenly and knocked over his porridge. "Who...who's there?" he asked.

A man slowly limped through the door and came out to face Krad, he had short brown hair and cold eyes hidden behind glasses. He wore the tattered remains of a suit and his body seemed to be covered in chains, they were hanging off of him and he even carried some in his hands.

"Kei?!" Krad asked incredulous.

"_It is I." _the man replied spookily.

"No, you cant be, Kei died three years ago." Krad answered, "Did Dark hire you to play a prank on me?" he asked eyes narrowing.

"_No one hired me to do anything, I am truly Kei doomed to walk this earth for eternity. I have come to give you a warning Krad."_ Kei replied.

"No, you're probably just a figment of my imagination…maybe an undigested piece of beef or something..." Krad said trying to make sense of the figure in front of him.

Kei was suddenly right in front of Krad, _"Do you believe in me or not!!"_ he roared.

"I…I do, so what is this warning you have come to tell me?" Krad stammered.

"_I've come to tell you that if you do not change your ways then you will end up as me. A wandering ghost doomed to roam the earth forever, always watching, seeing everything you missed out on in life." _Kei answered him.

"Why…why do you carry all of those chains?" Krad asked.

"_These are the chains I made during life, the chains of the deeds I have done, yours are longer Krad, much longer than mine." _Kei answered.

"How can I avoid this fate?" Krad asked.

"_You will be visited by three spirits tonight, they will show you the way, if you have not changed your ways by the end of the night then you will be doomed Krad." _Kei said, _"The first will visit at 10pm, I must go now my time here runs short."_ Kei told him as he started back towards the door.

"Wait!" Krad called but Kei had vanished. He looked to the clock, it read 9:58.

He looked around him worriedly, would there really be another ghost? The time ticked by slowly, it was only two minutes but it seemed liked forever. Suddenly the clock struck ten and Krad jumped.

"_Hello there, looking for some one?"_ a cheery voice said from behind him.

Krad spun around to face a girl younger than him. She had blond hair and bright cheery eyes. She wore an outfit of white and was smiling cheerfully at him.

"Are you the ghost that was suppose to meet me?" he asked.

"_You betcha, I'm the ghost of Christmas Past but you can call me Mio_." She smiled.

"Umm well Mio, where exactly are we…" Krad started but he stopped when the room around him started to spin.

"_We're going to go have a look at your past."_ She explained through the spinning, Krad thought he was going to be sick if it didn't stop soon.

The room around him suddenly came into focus and Krad found himself looking at an old but familiar building.

"_Recognize this place?"_ Mio asked_, "It's the school from your childhood."_ She answered her own question.

"Its empty, they've all gone home for Christmas." Krad said.

"_Not quite."_ Mio said leading him around to the side of the school where one lonely boy sat waiting. The boy had fair hair and a look of hope on his face as the sound of footsteps approached, Krad realized it wasn't his footsteps that the boy heard as a young girl came into view.

"Serenity." Krad muttered as the girl came closer and easier to see, she had delicate features, her face was framed by wispy white hair and her eyes were a lovely shade of silver. (She's supposed to be the second hand of time, but I couldn't call her that…) She was talking animatedly with the young man whose face lit up at the sight of her and grew evermore delighted as she talked.

"_Such a delicate young woman, it's sad that she died at such a young age. But at least she lived a happy life, she even had a child, your cousin." _Mio said.

"Can we go?" Krad asked as the two children happily headed back down where Serenity had come from.

Mio nodded and their surroundings started spinning again. This time when it stopped Krad found himself in a large room full of people. Everyone was dressed in fine cloths and the room was decorated festively. There was a huge Christmas tree in the back of the room covered in lights and ornaments.

"This is the Christmas party where Rina and I…" Krad trailed off as a couple entered the room. The young man had his long golden hair pulled back and he was escorting a beautiful young woman, her long black hair fell down her back in tight ringlets and she had a soft smile on her face.

The dance began and Krad found himself watching raptly, all of the guests seemed to have a great time, the young man who had entered late took his partner aside close to the tree. He knelt down and pulled out a small box and opened it. The woman's face lit up and she practically tackled him to the ground in a hug.

Krad smiled as the place around him started to spin again, this time they were outside and it was snowing, slightly older versions of the two from the ball were talking.

"What is this about Rina?" the man asked.

"You've changed Krad." She said, tears were glistening in her eyes.

"What do you mean?" he asked her.

"You're love of money has even started to overshadow your love for me." She said.

"Oh Rina, how could you think that? I'm only trying to give us the best life possible." Krad answered.

"Its beyond that Krad, your obsessed with it." She said, "I'm sorry but I cant stay with you the way you are." She said and pressed something into his hand then she turned and started to walk away.

The older Krad yelled at his younger self, "Go to her you fool!! Don't let her leave you, you still have a chance!!" But his other self just turned and walked the other way.

"Why are you showing me these things?" Krad asked turning to Mio, "Why do you show me such sadness."

"_To teach you, these are but the shadows of your past Krad, and if you don't change, much more of this sadness will come."_ Mio said gravely as the area around them spun back into Krads room, _"I must leave you now, the next ghost will be here for you at 11."_ She said fading away.

Krad looked at his clock just as it struck eleven. Then waited expectantly.

"_Hello!"_ Came a voice just as there was a white flash. A boy with messy brown hair appeared in front of him, the boy looked like an old reporter, _"I'm the ghost of Christmas present, also known as Takashi."_ He saluted.

"You don't look much like a ghost." Krad remarked.

"_And you don't look much like Scrooge did, but that's what everyone seems to be calling you."_ Takashi said.

Krad cringed at the so recently earned nickname. "So are you going to make the room around me spin or are we going to fly or something?" Krad asked.

"_Nope, we walk."_ Takashi said, _"Though I must warn you, even though we are still in the present you will not be seen or heard by those we encounter." _

Krad nodded and followed the ghost out. They walked down the street, as they walked the area around them seemed to warp and they walked out on to a sidewalk heavily covered in snow.

They were right outside a long driveway that lead up to a rather large sized house. Krad followed Takashi up the walkway and stopped as they reached the house, "How are we going to get inside?" Krad asked.

Takashi chuckled and grabbed Krad's hand and proceeded to drag him through the brick wall. Krad was so surprised at first that he didn't say anything then realized what was happening and started yelling. They passed through easily but you would have thought Krad was being tortured from the way he was yelling.

"_Hush or you'll miss what's going on."_ Takashi snapped.

Krad quieted and looked around, they were in a large dining room, the table was almost full of people eating and having a good time. Krad spotted his cousin Dark at the end, he was laughing and moving his arms in a fashion that made you think he was telling a story. Krad moved closer to him to hear what he was saying.

"And so I asked him why he was so unhappy and he replied Bah Humbug!" Dark was saying, the people around him laughed and one even said something about knowing Krad was always and old Scrooge.

"He's talking about me." Krad said surprised, he wasn't sure why he was surprised but he was.

"How did you reply to that?" the woman next to him asked.

"I told him that he fit the part of Scrooge well." Dark said.

"Well of course he does, with the way he acts? He's always so stingy, and have you seen the way he treats that poor man who works for him?" someone else said.

Krad felt a twinge of regret, was he really that way? Did he deserve the name Scrooge?

"_Time to go on to the next place!"_ Takashi said looking up from a watch he had been staring at.

"But we've only just gotten here!" Krad said.

"_I don't have much time here and I've lots to show you now come on."_ Takashi said and led him out of the house and down the street, once again it seemed to warp as they walked and soon they reached a house that was much larger in comparison to the last one.

There was a woman standing out in front of the house, she seemed to be waiting for someone. As they got closer to her Krad gasped, "Rina?" he asked surprised. He ran over to her, "Rina! Its me Krad I'm here!" he said.

Her face lit up with joy and she ran forward, Krad thought she was running to him and happily held out his arms but she ran right through him. Krad's face lit up with surprise.

"_I warned you in the beginning, they cannot see or hear us." Takashi said, "Now look over there."_ He said pointing behind Krad.

He turned and saw what had made her so happy, a carriage had pulled up and a man was getting out of it. He was handsome and didn't look that much older than Krad himself.

"Rina darling!" he said happily as she hugged him in greeting.

"Welcome home Charlie! You made it just in time for dinner." Rina smiled pulling away from him.

Krad and Takashi followed the couple as the headed into the house. When they finally sat down to eat Charlie held up his glass for a toast, "To safe returns and all to have a merry Christmas." He said.

"Especially for Krad to have a merry Christmas." Rina added.

Charlie turned to her, "Why him darling?" he asked.

"Every year I think of him shut away in his home, counting his money and wish that somehow he could forget about it and enjoy Christmas for what it truly is." She replied her face falling.

"Darling, don't worry about Krad, he's in the past, you shouldn't let a Scrooge like him ruin your good spirits." Charlie said.

Krad turned away from the scene, "Can we leave?" he asked Takashi.

The ghost nodded and they left the house, from there they walked a little ways again and reached a small house, "This is where Kosuke lives." Krad said.

"_Yes it is."_ Takashi said pulling him into the house, they came out into an incredibly small room, it looked like a dining room from the furnishings.

There were six figures sitting around a table that was covered in the remains of dinner, one was Kosuke. Seated next to him was his wife, Emiko if Krad remembered right, next to her were two girls almost identical to each other with brown hair, one's hair was cut short and the others wore hers long. The two boys at the table couldn't look less alike if possible, one had short blue hair with matching eyes and the other had springy red hair, he was the smallest of them all.

"Let us toast to good fortune!" Kosuke said cheerfully.

"That old Scrooge Krad let you have Christmas off?" Emiko asked incredulously, Krad twitched at the word Scrooge.

"Yes he did, that way I may spend the day with all of you!" Kosuke said.

"Well at least that Scrooge finally gave you a day off, I mean really working everyday of the year, that's just ridiculous." Emiko said distastefully.

"But remember honey, he's the one that pays the bills." Kosuke said, "Now let us toast to his health!" he said and held up his glass.

They all held up their glasses and toasted.

"Now then lets all get this cleaned up." Emiko said looking meaningfully at her children.

"Yes mam." They said in unison and all of them except for the little redhead got up and started clearing off the table.

The kids took the plates into the kitchen and left the adults to talk, the redhead got up shakily and limped behind him to the fireplace where he grabbed the crutches leaning up against it and made his way into the kitchen.

Krad and Takashi followed him into the room where his siblings were cleaning the plates.

"I can't wait for tomorrow to come!" he chirped.

"Dai you know that it will probably be the same as last year, I don't want to crush your hopes and all…but…" the bluenett said.

Daisuke's face lit up, "Then we'll be getting homemade scarves and cars again?" he asked.

"Most likely so." One of the twins spoke up.

"Though I really would like to have some skates this year…" Daisuke said hopefully, his voice had a tinge of sadness to it.

"Why would you want skates Dai?" the bluenett asked.

"Because Satoshi, I want to skate around and feel the wind in my hair." Daisuke said mimicking a skating motion as well as he could.

The twin with longer hair chuckled, "He's got you there Sato." She said.

Krad watched as they all joked and laughed, "Tell me spirit, will little Daisuke…" Krad trailed off.

"_I can only tell you that I see an empty pair of crutches in the future, how they are abandoned I do not know."_ Takashi said wisely, _"Now then my time is almost up, I hope these glances of your present have opened your eyes at least a little, the next and final ghost will come for you when the clock strikes midnight." _Takashi said as the area around them warped again.

Krad looked around and found himself alone in his room once again, the clock was ringing, Krad counted the rings, "Is it midnight already?" he wondered.

His question was answered as the room took on a reddish glow and an incredibly tall figure appeared, no features were visible on him because he was completely wrapped in a black cloak, and the hood hid his face.

"Are…are you the ghost of Christmas future?" Krad asked intimidated by the large figure, he towered over him and Krad had to tilt his head all the way back to see him.

The ghost nodded, "And are you here to show me important scenes that may or may not take place in my future?" Krad asked.

The ghost nodded again and pointed towards the door. Krad looked over and saw it opening, the room around him had suddenly changed, there were cobwebs hanging from the ceiling and the furniture in it was falling apart, Krad couldn't tell whose room it belonged to.

Two figures came out of the door both of them were snickering, one held a large bag on his back. The moved over to a large four poster bed that had the curtains drawn on it.

One of the people pulled the curtains off of the bed viciously and shoved them into the bag, "He'll never miss these will he?" the voice sounded like it belonged to an old woman.

"Oh no, he won't mind us taking them, for charity and all, he never helped during his lifetime, but I'm sure he won't mind now." The other one snickered, he moved over to a depilated dresser and started rummaging through it.

"Who are they talking about?" Krad asked turning to the ghost, "Who died here?"

The ghost only pointed his finger once more out into the distance, Krad suddenly found himself in an old graveyard standing next to a brand new grave, it was dark and he couldn't read what it said.

"Where are we? What does this have to do with my future?" Krad asked worried.

The ghost pointed at the grave, it was suddenly illuminated by a red light.

"You want me to read it?" Krad asked already knowing the answer. The ghost in return only pointed more fervently at the tome.

Krad inched his way towards it and stopped suddenly afraid to read it, he wrung his hands together a few times and then finally seemed to get up the courage to look, he peered down and flinched back violently, "Oh no! No please! Isn't there any way to prevent this?" he begged turning to the ghost.

The ghost only stared at him, "Please say there is another way! Please say this fate can still be avoided!" Krad was wailing now, "What…what if I change my ways? What if I become the most giving person ever to walk this earth?" he asked.

The ghost still didn't say anything, he was going to leave this up to Krad to figure out. Suddenly there was a bell tolling and Krad found himself tossing and turning in his bed, in his room.

He jumped up and grabbed the curtains, "There still here." He said joyously, he ran over to the clock, it was still early morning, then he ran over to his window and looked out, the street was busy and full of people. He looked around and spotted a young boy, "Hey! You, young man!" He called out.

The boy looked up and found him, "Yes sir?" he asked.

"What day is it?" Krad asked.

"Why its Christmas Day of course!" The boy answered.

Krad's hear leapt, "Good! Very good, I want you to go down to the butcher and buy the biggest turkey you can find!" Krad said dropping a coin purse to him, "Bring it back to me and I'll make sure you're paid well for it, oh and MERRY CHRISTMAS!!" Krad smiled.

The boy nodded and hurried down the street. While he was waiting Krad changed into a more 'festive' attire. He dug an old suit out of his wardrobe, it was white with gold trimmings. He ran downstairs and out his door, where the little boy was now waiting.

"Good timing my boy!" Krad said happily, he took the turkey from the boy and handed him another bag, "That's all yours my lad. Don't go spending it all in one place." He said then hurried away, he entered an old toy store and virtually bought the place out, "Oh and I need the best pair of skates you have." Krad said.

"Yes sir!" the shopkeeper chirped and ran to the back of the store, when he came back Krad told him he needed all the toys wrapped and delivered to a specific location in exactly and hour.

"Of course!" the shopkeeper said delighted as he took the money and got started wrapping.

Krad practically skipped down the street and up a familiar drive, he fixed his collar as he rang the doorbell.

"Krad?!" his cousin said surprised as he opened the door.

"Merry Christmas and hello cousin, I was wondering if that invitation was still open for me to have dinner with you all tonight?" he asked.

"Why of course!! Honey!! Krad's decided to dine with us tonight!" Dark called into the house, "Would you like to come in?" Dark said.

"Thank you but no, I'll be back tonight, but for now I have one more house to visit." Krad smiled.

He made his way to the Niwas home and knocked briskly when he got there.

"Hello?" Kosuke asked opening the door and wondering who could be calling on Christmas day…

"Ah Kosuke your home I see." Krad said almost glaring at him.

"Krad? What brings you here today?" Kosuke asked.

"I have something very important to speak with you about." Krad said.

"Who is it father?" a voice came from behind the door.

"It's Mr. Krad Risa, he's come to talk to me about something, now go back and finish helping your mother." Kosuke said, he let Krad into the house and they sat down in his living room.

"What is it you wanted to speak to me about?" Kosuke asked.

"I came here to inform you that you needen't come in to work tomorrow." Krad said, "For that matter I don't want to see you there for the rest of this week."

"Umm I'm not sure what you mean." Kosuke said carefully.

Emiko was poking her head out of a cracked open doorway and you could see her children's eyes poking out around her.

"I mean that you have just lost your position as my clerk." Krad said with the meanest face he could make.

"I…but…" Kosuke was stammering.

"In favor of." Krad cut him off, "Becoming my new apprentice to become my business partner, you're salary will increase of course." Krad finished.

Emiko who was being held back by her children almost fainted. "What?" Kosuke said his mouth hanging open.

"Do you not want the job?" Krad asked.

"No that's not it I just…I'm surprised is all." Kosuke said.

"Well if that surprised you I hope this next jolt won't kill you." Krad said and went to open the door. The shopkeeper from the toy store was standing there, he handed Krad the bundle and wished them all a merry Christmas then left.

Krad turned to face the family, who had by this time all come out into the room. "I've brought gifts for you all!" he said, "But first I want to present this to Ms. Niwa." Krad said as he handed her the large turkey.

"Oh my!!!" Emiko said utterly surprised.

Krad smiled and began to empty out the bag, once he was done he said, "And I have one final gift, it's a very special one, which is your youngest Kosuke?" Krad asked already knowing who it was but doing it for effect.

"Daisuke." Kosuke called.

The young redhead limped towards Krad.

"This is something I got especially for you make sure you take care of it." Krad said handing him the last package.

Daisuke opened the paper carefully and gasped in surprise, "Skates!! Brand new skates!!!" he said happily, "Thank you Mr. Krad!! You're most certainly not the Scrooge mother always made you out to be." He said.

Krad chuckled, "There I think your wrong, who else but Scrooge found the Christmas Spirit just like I have? I may be a Scrooge but I'm determined to out do even him in charity!" Krad said, "Merry Christmas to all!!!" Krad called out.

"And God bless us every one!" Daisuke replied.

And that's it!! I hope I did the story justice, I know it wasn't exactly the way it is usually told but I wanted to put a little twist on it! I hope you liked all the characters and there parts! Merry Christmas to you all!!

~Dawn


End file.
